This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the remote control locomotive (RCL) industry, significant training is involved in initial certification and periodic recertification. An RCL system is not able to support more than two handheld operator control units (OCUs) at one time due to industry rules. This training requires that a trainer and a trainee work together in the rail yard. It is typical for a two-person crew to operate a single locomotive.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings